


Dreams and nightmares of you

by Alitneroon



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, M/M, Permanent WiP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitneroon/pseuds/Alitneroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While G'kar is acting as Londo's bodyguard, Londo's dreams become more and more intense. Can they stop them Before they drive him mad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversing in the dark

Londo fights. 

Caught in the throes of the dream, he knows only the images flashing behind his eyes. Ships scream overhead. The weight of the emperor's necklace settles heavily on his neck. He fights to wake up, dreading the final culmination of the dream...the terrible pressure of fingers on his neck. Finally, the death comes, and the dream releases him.

He wakes up choking and sweating, as he terrible silence of the room engulfes him. 

"Mollari?"

"A nightmare, G'kar, nothing more. You need not have woken."

"As if you expected me to sleep through your twitching! How can I be a proper bodyguard if you keep me up all night with that noise?" G'kar scoffs. "Nightmares! Pah. I'm going to sleep."

The darkness surrounds Londo a second time. He closes his eyes again and again, but the images rush up to meet him until finally, he draws back the covers in frustration and goes to relieve himself. Coming back to bed, he lies awake and starts to panic, feeling a pain in his hearts. It cannot be happening again, surely? His pride holds his tongue while his fear fights to get out, panic rising. Finally, pride concedes the battle.

"G'kar?" His voice sounds small and tinny in the darkness, almost a squeak. 

"What is it now, Mollari?" He replies, exasperated. 

"I-I am frightened." His voice breaks. "The dream-"

"I take it this was no ordinary nightmare?" G'kar says, his voice surprisingly gentle.

G'kar's voice is oddly comforting, banishing the clench of his hearts. Still, though, Londo is silent. A small noise of fear and desperation escapes. He needs to tell G'kar, needs him to know, but does not know how to start, and has no clue how to explain...

"You dreamt of your death again, didn't you." G'kar states, in a voice laced with concern and compassion.

"You knew?" Londo sounds on the verge of tears. "How?" He asks, his voice ragged.

"I saw it in your mind, when I-" G'kar sighs. "The dust."

"I will die at your hands. And you know. And I know. And yet here I am, with my future killer as my bodyguard, even-even calling you my friend. I must be insane." He laughs bitterly. "All this time, you knew."

"Then, You cannot see it?" He sounds pained.

"See what? What is there to see? We strangle each other. It is clear and plain and obvious, so obvious." His voice falls to a whisper. "So terribly simple. There will still be blood between our races, even then."

"But what if it's not as simple as it seems?" He sits up. "Londo, when I see it, it does not seem angry. There is relief in your eyes. Not pain."

They sit in silence. Suddenly, Londo realizes something. He called me Londo, not Mollari. He hasn't even realized it bothered him-until now. 

"G'kar?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He says, and he means it.


	2. Fear and doubt

The day dawns uneventfully, and passes without note. When night falls, Londo dreads sleep, fearing that the dream will come again, but finally he drifts away.

He wakes up screaming.

G'kar is already out of bed, asking what is wrong.

"The dream." Londo says, stunned and breathing hard. "Again."

"You gave me quite a fright, screaming like that! And before you woke up, you sounded like you were..." He takes a breath, then whispers, "Choking."

"I need a drink." Londo knows he will not be able to sleep, not after that. He gets up and walks into the other room, turning on the lights. 

"At one in the morning? Mollari! You need your sleep." G'kar walks to the door. "Get back in here!"

"As if I can sleep after waking up screaming! The echoes are still in there."

"Well," he scoffs, "If you want to lie awake listening to echoes, that is fine by me. But even if you don't sleep, I need my sleep. I don't know about Centauri, but Narns prefer to not stay up all night! Get back-" He walks over and tries to grab the bottle from Londo. "Give me that!"

"No!" 

G'kar growls and snatches the bottle, and Londo sits down heavily.

"Your problem, Mollari, is that your answer to everything is another drink." He puts the bottle back in the cupboard. "Sometimes I'm not sure you could function without it. Which is why you are going to prove that you can." He says, blindly provoking him as he has always done, expecting a sharp jibe in return.

Instead, Londo slumps in his chair, defeated. "Fine. Take them if you want. See if I care."

"Mollari?" That reaction scares G'kar, more than a little. He moves to sit in front of Londo. "Are you alright?"

"I Had the dream again. Two nights in a row, G'kar." He looks up sharply. "Do you think I'm All Right?" He sighs. "All Right. What a quaint little saying. Never applies."

G'kar leans forward. "Even after our talk last night, it still affects you in this way? Didn't you watch? Didn't you see it?" He finds that he wants, needs Londo to have seen, to understand, because if Londo cannot see it, G'kar is not sure he can believe it himself.

"No! No, I can't see it. No matter how hard I try, I can't."

"Fine. Have the damn brivari, then. Perhaps you can drink yourself into understanding." He says bitterly, doubt creeping into his mind. "Just be quiet. Yell if anything happens." Sleeping away his doubt as Londo drinks away his fear, they pass the rest of the night in silence.


End file.
